Mario/The Land Before Time
Cast Mario as Littlefoot (Both are the main characters) Princess Daisy as Cera (Both have orange and are tomboys) Birdo as Ducky Toad as Petrie Wario as Spike Godzilla (Godzilla 1954) as Sharptooth (Both are big, scary, and evil) Candy Kong as Littlefoot's Mother Toadsworth as Grandpa Longneck Toadiko as Grandma Longneck Diddy Kong as Topsy Pauline as Petrie's Mother Cynder (Spyro the Dragon) as Ducky's Mother Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) as Ducky's Father Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Rooter Yoshi as Chomper (Both are theropods) Tyrannosaurus Buck and Tyrannosaurus Doe (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) as Papa and Mama Sharptooth Iggy Koopa and Lemmy Koopa as Ozzy and Strut Doctor Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Hyp Scratch and Grounder (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Mutt and Nod Gerald Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Hyp's Father Lakitu as Mutt's Father Kamek as Mr. Clubtail Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants, and Bullets as Fast Biters Princess Peach as Ali (Both have pink and are girlfriends of the protagonists) Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) as Ali's Mother Rosalina as Old One Ludwig Kooky Von Koopa as Ichy Wendy O. Koopa as Dil Grand Master Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) as Archie Pikachu (Pokémon) as Tickles Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) as Plated Sharptooth Glut the Shark (The Little Mermaid) as Swimming Sharptooth Dorrie as Elsie Chunky Kong as Doc Lisa Simpson and Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) as Dinah and Dana Rexy (Jurassic Park) as Meanest Sharptooth Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) as Browridge Sharptooth Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) as Pterano Dr. Nitrus Brio and Dr. N. Gin (Crash Bandicoot) as Rinkus and Sierra Crash Bandicoot and Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) as Rainbow Faces Professor E. Gadd as Mr. Thicknose Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) as Tippy Queen Aleena Hedgehog (Sonic) as Tippy's Mother Gorgon (Walking with Dinosaurs 3D) as Mountain Sharptooth Flounder (The Little Mermaid) as Mo Mosasaurus (Jurassic World) as Sharptooth Swimmer Donkey Kong as Bron (Both are big, brown, and strong) Luigi as Shorty (Both have green and are brothers to protagonists) Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Pat Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) as Sue Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) as Sue's Boyfriend Tyrannosaurus Bull (Jurassic Park III) as Bigbiter Sharptooth Allosaurus, Baryonyx, and Carnotaurus (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) as Sharptooth Pack Master Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Big Daddy Master Viper (Kung Fu Panda) as Lizzie Master Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) as Skitter Master Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) as Rocky Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Dusty Master Crane (Kung Fu Panda) as Chatter Dixie Kong as Tria Waluigi as Guido Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Tricia Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park III) as Sailback Sharptooth Dipsy (Teletubbies) as Foobie Tinky-Winky and Laa-Laa (Teletubbies) as Loofah and Doofah Boom Boom, Boss Sumo Bro, Boomerang Bro, and Hammer Bro as Baryonyxes Bowser as Red Claw (Both are scary and main antagonists) Morton Koopa Jr. and Roy Koopa as Screech and Thud Toadette as Ruby Flynn Rider and Rapunzel (Tangled) as Ruby's Parents Mr. M as Rhett Monty Moles as Milo, Lydia, and Plower Larry Koopa as Great Hideous Beast Tiny Kong as Dara Blue Toad as Scuttle Yellow Toad as Crunch Captain Toad as Swooper Poochie as Skip Link (The Legend of Zelda) as Saro Shy Guy as Hidden Runner Blue (Jurassic World) as Sharptooth Mom Cappy as Wild Arms Tiara as Etta Ceratosaurus (Jurassic Park III) and Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) as Feathered Sharpteeth Lumas as Diggers Carnotaurus (DINOSAUR) as Horned Sharptooth